1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switching flap for stopping the drive of cutting mechanisms of paper shredders or similar devices, wherein the respective cutting mechanism is accommodated in a housing placeable on a collecting container for cut material and the switching flap is arranged at the bottom side of the housing in an area laterally of the outlet gap for the cut material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Switching flaps integrated at the bottom side of a cutting mechanism housing for the purpose of stopping the drive when the collecting container for the cut material is full are known in the art and have in the past been constructed in such a way that their movements are transmitted through more or less complicated lever and linkage parts including corresponding bearings to a limit switch connected to the drive control.
The principal disadvantages of these known embodiments are primarily the substantial structural requirements with respect to manufacture and assembly together with a relatively high susceptibility to trouble because of the presence of rods, levers, etc.